Mistakes
by Hiway202
Summary: Jade is tired of the game her mom plays. Every week her and her brother pick and new name and the run away to a new place to live. Jade tries not to get too attached to people but this week, it's all going to change.


**A new story! This one, well, you'll just have to read to see what happens. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How about Tracy Jean DeVille?" I ask in a bored tone. It's the dreaded day of the week again: Sunday. My mom types the name into her PearPhone.<p>

"You've used the name 'Tracy' before."

I sigh. "Melisa Green Lockheart?" I try.

"You've used 'Lockheart.'"

"Katie Lynne McDonald," I say. My mom starts typing. "Oh wait," I say, "let me guess. I've used the middle name 'Lynne' before."

"Actually, you've used 'Katie,' 'Lynne,' and 'McDonald' in seperate names." I punch the table in frustration. A piece falls to the floor.

"How about Jane Rose DeVine?" my mom chips in.

"That sounds like Jane rose on de' vine," I tell her, mimicking a French accent. "I don't need any wierd nicknames."

"Jane rose on de' vine doesn't even mean anything," Mom points out.

"I don't care! I just don't like it!" Silence. Then finally I ask, "Why can't I just use my real name?"

"I-I wish I could tell you, Liz."

"You can stop calling me Liz now, we're not in Groveland anymore." More silence. "Where are we going to now," I ask. I don't really care, I'm just tired of the silence.

"L.A." She says the two letter answer and my heart skips a beat.

"L.A?" I ask. She nods. "Where in L.A?"

"About a five minute drive to Hollywood. I have you enrolled in a school and everything."

"And I can go after my dreams! I can go to every open casting call I find until someone loves me and I can-"

"Jadelyn." I flinch. I hate being called by my full first name. "You can never go after your dreams, don't you remember? You are _not _allowed on TV or in a professional theatre show. I don't even know if I should allow you to be in an unprofessional theatre show. Do you understand?" I mumble something close to a 'yes' and stand up, walking into my room.

_This is _so _unfair!_ That thought goes through my head over and over and over again.

Ever since I could remember my mom, little brother, and I would move every week. Sometimes to a different state, sometimes to a different country or even continent. Every week we each pick a different full name and my mom makes us birth certificates and enrolls us in school.

I try not to get too attached to people I meet. I try not to develope a relationship with a guy. I try just to stay away from everyone because as soon as we leave at the end of the week I can't text them, email them, Facebook them, or anything.

"Jade," my mom calls to me. "I need you to come out now." I sigh.

"What?" I ask, not even opening my door.

"Come out. I need to show you how to use your new social networking sites."

"I know how to use Facebook and Twitter, Mom."

"I know, sweetie, but this school has a special social networking site that all students are signed up with." I sigh and open the door. I never use the social networking sites my mom signs me up for each week or the new PearPhone I get.

"Okay," my mom starts, "your new email is jeanrose99 . Your password is still the same one you always use." She logs on and my profile pops up showing my name "Jean DeVine."

"You picked Jean DeVine?" I ask in disgust.

"Yeah, I think it sounds adorable. By the way, here," she says, handing me my new PearPhone. At the end of the week I give it to her, she disables it, and then gets me a new number. Yet another mystery.

"Hey," I say, turning my attention back to the social networking website called TheSlap. "This is kinda like Twitter. I know how to use this."

"I'm glad you do. Now go get ready for bed. You can watch TV until one because school doesn't start until nine. We'll be in LA by four in the morning." I look at the clock. It's eleven PM which means I'll have time to watch my favorite movie before lights out. Mom starts to leave to my little brother's room in this RV we've been in since four this afternoon. It's being driven by our friend who drives the RV and doesn't ask any questions. Her name is Carrie.

"Wait, Mom?" She turns around.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Did you already send in our birth certificates to the school?" I ask, our meaning my little brother, Aiden, and mine.

"I did. You are all registered and set to start class tomorrow."

"Okay." Mom disappears into Aiden's room ready to tell him what his new name is. Seeing the opertunity, I sneak into Mom's room.

"Where is it?" I mumble. I've only been in here once, and that was only for a second because Mom shoed me out imeadiately.

I search around for a minute or two. "Come on, Jade, you don't have much time. You have to find it." Finally, I check underneath the box in the middle of the room. A-ha! The birth certificate maker!

I make a new birth certificate for me, making my name Jadelyn Olivia West and making my brother's certificate with his name being Aiden James West. When I finish making the certificates I put Mom's machine back and leave her room as quickly as possible. I create new social networking sites for me with my real name, none for my brother as he is only eight, and change some of the data on my phone. Then, I've scaned the birth sertificates and asked them to disenroll Jean DeVine and Derick O' Conell (We can never be related. Another mystery.) and enroll Jade and Aiden West instead. They'll except in the morning. They always do. Then, I lie down and start to get some sleep. It's three in the morning. I need to rest, but I feel like I'm forgeting something.

Wait.

"Aiden?" I knock on his closed door. He's sleeping. Well, he was.

"What," he groans.

"Let's play a game." That wakes him up.

"Oo, yay, I love games! What game?"

"This week let's pretend that your name is Aiden and let's pretend that my name is Jade, but when we are around Mom let's pretend that your name is Derick and my name is Jean."

"I don't know, Jade."

"See, you're already playing it. Isn't it fun?"

"But doesn't Mommy have us change our names for a reason?"

"It's a stupid reason. It's because she doesn't want us to have any fun."

"But, Jade-"

"Aiden-"

"I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Okay, I'll try."

"Thank you!"

"Now, can I get some sleep?"

"Yes, you can get some sleep. I'll leave." I exit his room and enter mine and get some sleep of my own.

And I have no idea of how this is going to turn out.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is going to happen? Leave your answer in a review!<strong>


End file.
